On First Sight
by Undomiel1
Summary: Faramir and Rumil meet for the first time in Minas Tirith, and find their destiny together. CHAPTER 6 is up. Enjoy!
1. When Eyes Meet Eyes

Title: On First Sight   
  
Author: Undomiel   
  
E-mail: undomiel@undomiels-haven.net  
  
Type: Romance  
  
Pairing: Faramir/Rúmil  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Rating: Overall: R /since it is the highest rating here); this chapter: PG 13  
  
Beta: Eowyn; I don't know what I'd do without you :-)  
  
Disclaimers: The characters are not mine, they belong to Tolkien. I make no profit of them  
  
Archive: lists: yes; other: please ask  
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated  
  
Summary: Recovering from the injuries inflicted on him by the Nazgûl and his own father, Faramir meets Rúmil of Lórien for the first time, and both find what they have been lacking all their lives.   
  
Notes: This is a spin-off to Eowyn's story "An Unexpected Love".  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter One - When Eyes Meet Eyes  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The warm evening breeze and the blazing light of the dying sun announced the end of the day in Minas Tirith. Yet another day since the Commanders of the West had left to battle the forces of Mordor, leaving the people of Gondor with fear and hope in their hearts.  
  
A lone figure could be seen wandering the gardens of the Houses of Healing, deep in thought and seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Faramir loved the quiet peacefulness of this place, for it soothed his troubled mind. So as soon as his injuries no longer prevented him from leaving his bed, he had made it a habit to roam this part of the city.   
  
He could be found here at almost every time of the day. However, his favourite time was the evening, when the sun would bathe his surroundings in golden light. He had always been one to appreciate the calming solitude of this place, for it had always helped him in sorting out his thoughts. And right now, it was also a balm to soul.  
  
He did not remember much of what had happened to him these past days. His memories were fragmented at best. He only seemed to recall small pieces that flashed across his mind like lightning, presenting him with vivid, sometimes gruesome pictures and leaving him deeply troubled.  
  
He remembered the fighting, the screams of the wounded, and those who were dying. He recalled the sight of the Nazgûl, and a terrifying feeling spreading through him, like shards of ice imbedded in his body. Being unable to move...  
  
Another memory flash, and he saw the face of his father, twisted by rage and madness, looking frighteningly alien to him. He could see his lips moving, but didn't hear a word he said. Then he remembered indescribable, terrifying heat, saw flickering flames all around him, trying to consume him...  
  
Faramir almost stumbled from the force of the memories assaulting his mind; his still weakened body nearly giving in under the strain. Leaning heavily against a nearby tree, he took deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Closing his eyes, the memories started again, but they were by far not as alarming as the previous ones.  
  
He could still smell the smoke from the fire, feel its heat and saw the dancing flames surrounding his helpless body. But there was something else, something that, for some reason, brought hope and a sense of calmness with it. Through the flames, he could see a bearded face, surrounded by long, white hair and gentle blue eyes. He could see Gandalf, and he brought safety with him.  
  
The next thing he knew were blurred images of a man with long dark hair and a soothing voice. He recalled the sensation of being bathed with a strange liquid that lessened the ache within his body. After that, there was only blackness.  
  
Then he remembered waking up and being told about the fight, about the injury he had received through the Nazgûl, and about his own fathers attempt at cremating him. He was told about his being rescued by Gandalf and the halfling, Peregrin, and that the king had returned, that he had saved him from certain death. And that their king, Aragorn was his name, and several others had left to put an end to Sauron's reign of terror.  
  
All this had happened several days ago, and he was slowly coming to terms with everything. So he had wandered the gardens these last days, thinking about the past and what the future would bring, and enjoying the solitude.  
  
He opened his eyes again and pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning against. He was once again calm and decided to enjoy the last few minutes before the sun would finally set. Starting again at a leisurely pace, he rounded a corner and stopped suddenly, as if in shock.  
  
There, a few feet away at a low hedge, stood a vision of beauty like he had never encountered before. Long, silvery blond hair cascaded down a narrow back like a moonlit waterfall, reaching well below the shoulders. The dark grey tunic enclosed a slender and lithe body, while long and graceful fingers caressed a flower from a bush of wild roses. The light of the sun bathed the delicious creature in a soft, golden glow, making it even more enticing to captivated Steward of Gondor.  
  
Faramir had, of course, heard rumours about the elves that resided in Minas Tirith these days, and he mused that the being before him had to be one of them. Just then, the elf shifted his position slightly, and Faramir got his first real look on the face of the other. The first thing that registered in his mind was that the creature before him was undoubtedly male, which he had not realized before. However, the second thing Faramir noticed, that left him even more dazed, was the incredible beauty of the elf before him.  
  
His delicate features were flawless, with a slightly upturned nose and full, pouting lips. A rosy flush graced his fair countenance, which was currently turned towards the small flower in his hand. Faramir could not tear his eyes away and stared open-mouthed at the vision before him. Just as he started to regain his senses, he saw the elf tense and turn in his direction.  
  
Before he could move a single muscle, their eyes locked and he felt a shudder running up and down his spine. His knees almost gave away as sparkling, sky blue eyes locked with his, eyes that seemed to hold equal parts shock and curiosity. It appeared as if they stood there for an eternity, unable to tear their gazes from each other, as a look akin to panic crossed the fair features of the elf before him.   
  
Faramir watched as the elf turned around abruptly and, without looking back once, practically ran from the gardens. Not understanding what had just happened, he slid down into the soft grass, staring into the distance. What had just happened? Who was he? The young Steward shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but all he could see were sparkling blue eyes in a delicate face. He felt a strange sensation spreading from his stomach upwards to his chest, and a sweet kind of ache made him draw in a deep breath. After sitting there for several moments, he decided to go back inside. Maybe after a nights sleep he would better understand what had happened today.  
  
---  
  
Rúmil did not stop running until he was safely out of the gardens. Only when he was sure that he had put enough distance between himself and the one he had encountered there, did he slow down to catch his breath. What had just happened? He had decided to take a stroll in the beautiful gardens after speaking with Haldir and Èowyn, and had been fascinated by the beautiful nature presented to him. One bush of roses had drawn his attention in particular, for they reminded him of his home, and he had started to caress the silken leaves, lost in thought.  
  
But after a while he had felt that something was amiss, a prickling sensation at the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. And as he had whirled around in search for the source of his unease, he had found himself staring into the wide-eyed gaze of a young man.   
  
Startled into motionlessness, he could do nothing but stare into these intriguing brown eyes, and into the gentle face of the one opposite him. He was shocked to find himself admiring the man, his handsome features, his hair that reminded him of earth and fire, a shade he had never seen before, and the hint of a beard that grazed the masculine features.  
  
As the moment went on, he felt a strange stirring in the centre of his body, spreading upwards and enveloping him in a pleasant kind of warmth. He felt a bittersweet aching begin in his chest, and this feeling finally jolted him back to his senses. Sensing something like panic rising up within him at the unfamiliar emotions coursing through him, he ran as fast as he could.  
  
He could not understand what had just happened. Why he had reacted the way he did. He decided to simply ignore his rampant emotions for the moment and retire for the night. Maybe the morning would bring some answers.  
---  
  
That night, Faramir tossed and turned in his bed, incapable of putting his mind to rest. Again and again he replayed the scene from earlier in the garden, unable to rid himself of the image of the beautiful creature he had encountered. As he finally fell asleep, he was dreaming of sparkling blue eyes and shimmering silver hair.  
  
---  
  
Not so far away, Rúmil turned and tossed in a similar manner, his troubled thoughts keeping away the much-desired rest. As he drifted off to sleep at last, it was to the image of gentle brown eyes.  
  
*  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Contemplation

Author's Notes: Sorry it took my so long to update. My computer was literally "struck by lightning", and it took over a week to repair it. And after that I  
had some other worries. But now I am back, and I will try to update  
regularly from now on.  
  
*  
  
*  
Chapter 2 - Contemplation   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Early morning light filtered through the window, dancing in the long blonde hair of the peacefully sleeping form on the bed. Feeling a light tickling sensation on the tip of his nose, Rúmil of Lórien turned around to escape the annoying sensation created by the questing sunrays. But the morning was not to be denied, and after enduring some more tickling on his back, the elf finally gave in.  
  
Turning on his back with a heavy sigh escaping his lips, Rúmil then attempted to scowl at the, in his opinion, much too cheerful sun shining into his room. He felt exhausted after a restless night full of tossing and turning. His mind unable to find the rest his body craved so desperately. Only when the darkness had started to fade away had his thoughts finally settled down, allowing him a few hours of much needed sleep.  
  
But even in sleep he could not escape the memory of gentle brown eyes and shining, red-brown hair surrounding a beautiful face...  
  
Rúmil sat up suddenly and shook his head, trying to make the offending thoughts disappear. What had happened yesterday? What was it about this young man he had never met before, whose name he did not know, and who evoked feelings inside him he had never experienced until now?  
  
Whenever he thought about the encounter the day before, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. As if dozens of small winged creatures were playing hide and seek in there. A sudden thought struck Rúmil. Maybe it was not the man who was the cause of these feelings. Maybe he was ill. Perhaps he was suffering from a strange illness unknown to his people.   
  
But even as he started to seriously consider this idea, he knew deep in his heart that it was untrue. No illness occurred only when one thought about someone or something. A frustrated sigh escaped Rúmil's lips, and he fell beck on the bed, passing a hand over his face.  
  
After a few minutes he finally sat up again and pulled on some fresh clothes, trying not to think about the new sensations inside him. They frightened him, and he had never been good at dealing with matters that scared him. As he set out to find something that could serve him as breakfast, he decided to ignore the feeling in his stomach for the time being.  
  
---  
  
At the same time, in the gardens of the houses of healing, Faramir wandered around aimlessly and deep in thought. He had left his bed early this morning after getting only little sleep. During the night the scene in the gardens had replayed itself in this mind again and again. Like it did now.  
  
He remembered the way the last rays of the sun had touched the long silvery hair of the elf, creating shimmering golden highlights. And how the soft evening breeze had gently played with the silken strands. Like the hands of a lover gently threading his fingers through it. He recalled the slender, yet muscular body, enclosed in well fitting clothing. The elegant, long fingered hands softly caressing the rose. How would they feel on his skin? The full lips, how would they feel on his? The strong body pressed against him, writhing in ecstasy. The long, elegant neck arched back, long hair surrounding both of them. Beautiful blue eyes glazed with passion...  
  
Abruptly Faramir jerked out of his musings, panting heavily. Although it was still slightly cool outside, he felt hot, as if he was burning from within. Burning from a warmth that spread out from his heart, filling his entire body with a pleasant tingling sensation. And finally settling low in his belly.  
  
Be blushed as he became aware of the nature of the feeling, and realized what exactly he had imagined. To this day he had met several people he considered attractive. But he had never acted on such feelings. And never before had these emotions been as incredibly intense as they were now. And he certainly had never pictured the things he did now. He was actually a little frightened by his own reaction. He felt out of control and slightly helpless.  
  
Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. He had only met this elf once, and only for a few minutes. They had not even spoken to one another. He knew nothing about him. No, that was not entirely true. A smile formed on his lips as he recalled this morning's conversation with a young healer.  
  
He had desperately wanted to know more about the divine creature he had encountered the day before. Fortunately, on his way outside, he had met a young healer. He remembered her talking to another healer about the two elves that had arrived to meet the one who was with Lady Éowyn. Recognizing his chance, he had stopped her.  
  
She had willingly told him what she knew. That the two other elves were obviously the brothers of the Lady's companion, Haldir. The older of the two, Orophin was his name, spent most of his time with his brother and Éowyn. So she had assumed that the one wandering the gardens last evening had to be the youngest of the three, Rúmil.  
  
"Rúmil," Faramir closed his eyes as he softly whispered the name. It sounded like heaven to him. Like happiness. "Rúmil," he whispered again, and a sweet ache started in his chest, and spread out throughout his body. Smiling dreamily, he opened his eyes again - and froze.  
  
He had unseeingly walked back to exactly the same place where he had been yesterday evening, where he had first laid eyes on Rúmil. And now, right beside the rosebush, he stood again. Faramir briefly closed his eyes, shaking his head. Maybe this was an illusion, made up by his yearning mind.  
  
But as he opened them again, the elf was still there, and to Faramir he seemed even more beautiful than before. He stood absolutely still, not moving one muscle, and looking at Faramir with a very intense expression on his face. His eyes, however, showed something different. They looked as if a storm was gathering in them, full of emotion and confusion and fear.  
  
For a moment they just looked at each other, both unable to react in any way. Then Rúmil suddenly broke the stare, and turned around as if to escape again, like he did the day before.  
Faramir, being gripped by a sense of deja vu, was abruptly jolted out of his motionlessness. Just as the elf was starting to walk away, he ran forward, calling out to him.  
  
"Rúmil, please wait."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Title: On First Sight   
  
Author: Undomiel   
  
E-mail: undomiel@undomiels-haven.net  
  
Type: Romance  
  
Pairing: Faramir/Rúmil  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; this chapter: PG 13  
  
Beta: Eowyn; I don't know what I'd do without you :-)  
  
Disclaimers: The characters are not mine, they belong to Tolkien. I make no profit of them  
  
Archive: lists: yes; other: please ask  
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated  
  
Summary: Recovering from the injuries inflicted on him by the Nazgûl and his own father, Faramir meets Rúmil of Lórien for the first time, and both find what they have been lacking all their lives.   
  
Notes: This is a spin-off to Eowyn's story "An Unexpected Love".  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Chapter 3 - Getting to Know Each Other  
  
*  
*  
  
Rúmil wandered around Minas Tirith aimlessly, lost in his own thoughts. After a late breakfast in the kitchens - everyone else seemed to have already eaten - he had decided to pay his dear brothers and the Lady of Rohan a visit. However, after an hour of listening to Orophin talking excitedly about the Golden Wood, he had grown a bit bored and decided to leave the three alone.  
  
The fact that watching Haldir and Éowyn had made him feel slightly uneasy had nothing to do with it. How they had been sitting close to each other, always touching and sharing a sweet kiss occasionally. The way they had snuck small glances at one another every few minutes, so full of love and passion. And how they seemed to glow when they were in the others presence. Of course it did not fuel his own desire for similar touches, or looks, or kisses. No, that was not the reason why he had almost fled the room. It had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. He snorted softly. Maybe if he told himself often enough, he might even start believing it.  
  
So, after he had left the others, he had started strolling around, not really knowing what to do. He knew almost no one here aside from the ones who had come with them. He did not know his surroundings, and he missed Lórien. He missed the trees of the Golden Wood, the tranquillity they bestowed upon him.  
  
He felt out of control, and he didn't like the feeling. Additional to that he seemed to be unable to keep his mind away from the encounter the previous day. Try as he might to distract himself, his thoughts would always come back to the young man he had never met before. He was being tormented by the image of gentle brown eyes in an even gentler face. Of warm, red-brown curls gleaming like fire in the dying sunlight. Of a muscular body with strong arms. Of the warm and calming presence the other had exuded.   
  
Heaving a frustrated sigh, Rúmil shook himself out of his thoughts. Looking around, he was startled to find himself at the entrance to the gardens. Again. Without him noticing, his treacherous feet had carried him to the place where all his troubles had started. He stared down at them warily as if they had a life of their own, almost daring them to make a move without his consent.  
  
Realizing exactly what he had been thinking, and rolling his eyes at his own silliness; he looked up again and wondered where to head next. He glanced towards the entrance of the gardens once more. He felt drawn towards it as if by an invisible power. Insecurity and the craving in his heart battled for dominance inside him, until he finally gave in and started walking towards the gardens.  
  
As he strode along, he felt himself relax slightly for the first time since the last evening. The beautiful nature surrounding him helped to calm his troubled mind. Lost in thought again, he soon found himself in the same place as the day before, in front of the rosebush. All of a sudden, a strange sensation overcame him and the fluttering inside his stomach seemed to intensify.  
  
As he glanced around uncertainly, his eyes fell on the figure approaching him. Unable to move, he simply stared at the young man who had not yet noticed him. But even as this thought ran through his mind, the other looked up, and their eyes locked. Just like before.  
  
All thoughts fled his mind for a second as he looked into the gentle brown eyes again, eyes he had seen in his dreams all night. He felt these eyes on him, like a soft caress, exploring his face, his body, making him feel warm all over. The fluttering in his stomach ebbed away to be replaced by a sweet ache in his chest, a feeling so intense it threatened to steal his breath away. He felt like he was floating above the ground, carried away by this gentle gaze. Drowning in it...  
  
The emotions seemed to overwhelm him, confusing him, driving fear through his heart like a spear. Not knowing what else to do, or how to react to this onslaught, he chose the easiest way out. He turned around abruptly, prepared to flee just like he had before. But before he could take another step, he heard a voice calling out to him.  
  
"Rúmil, please wait."  
  
---  
  
Rúmil halted in his tracks, stopped by the voice calling out to him. It washed over him like a warm summer rain, deep and gentle like everything else about the man. But something seemed strange. The man had called out to him. Had called him by his name. Although they had only just met the other day; and never spoken to each other before.  
  
Startled, and more than a little curious, Rúmil slowly turned around just as the man caught up with him, one hand slightly extended towards him as if afraid he might vanish if he didn't hold him back. They now stood only inches apart, close enough to fully take in the other's presence. Neither of them spoke for several moments, just looking at one another in a mixture of longing, insecurity and....something else. Something indefinable.   
  
Rúmil was the first to find back his voice. "How do you know my name?" was the first thing that came to his mind. Maybe it wasn't the most intelligent of questions to ask, but at least it was better than the intense emotions that had started to build between them.  
  
Faramir was rendered speechless for a moment as he took in the elf's voice. Never before had he heard such a lovely sound. The soft, lilting tones went straight to his heart and settled there, along with all the other confused feelings churning through him at the moment.  
  
But after a few endless moments he was finally able to pull himself out of his reverie, and he replayed the elf's question in his mind. Realizing what had been asked, he felt a slight blush creeping into his cheeks, and a feeling of being caught came over him. Embarrassment coursing through him, he looked anywhere but at Rúmil and answered softly, "I asked one of the healers about you. She told me that since the one called Orophin stayed most of his time with Lady Éowyn and Haldir, there was a good chance that you were ... well ... Rúmil." He shut his mouth abruptly as he realized he was babbling. The blush on his face deepened to a darker shade, matching the red highlights in his hair. And still he was avoided looking at the elf.  
  
Rúmil couldn't keep a smile of amusement spreading across his features as he listened to the rambling of the other. He found it rather endearing how he avoided his gaze, a lovely blush covering his cheeks. Finally taking pity in the embarrassed young man across from him, he decided to take control of the conversation. "I see. Your young healer was right. I am called Rúmil of Lórien. Now, it appears that you have me at a disadvantage..."  
  
Having caught himself and finally looking into the fascinating sky blue eyes of the elf before him, Faramir blushed again as he realized that he had been rather impolite towards the other. "Of course. I am sorry; I seem to have forgotten my manners for a moment. My name is Faramir. "  
  
Rúmil tried to recall where he had heard that name before, because it sounded familiar to him. Ah, yes. He was the Steward of Gondor. He had once met his brother, Boromir, as the Fellowship had reached the borders of Lothlórien. Smiling slightly at the still flustered youth, he spoke again. "It is a pleasure meeting you, Faramir of Gondor. "  
  
Faramir smiled back, basking in the beauty of the elf's smile. Unable to form coherent speech, and afraid that he might start babbling again, he only nodded in answer. Sensing the man's unease, Rúmil decided that it might be best for both of them if he took his leave. Besides, he may appear confident to Faramir, but his mind was in turmoil, and he longed for a quite place to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"Now", Rúmil began, "I do not wish to hold you back any longer. I am sure you have other things to do, so I will leave you now. Farewell, Faramir." Just as he was about to turn around, he felt a hand on his arm, and a spark of electricity seemed to run through his body. Startled, he turned back, looking questioningly at Faramir.  
  
"Stay. Please." Faramir blushed once again. This was really getting embarrassing. He was sure he had never before in his life blushed so much in only a few minutes. But if he let the elf go now, he might never see him again. And deep in his heart he knew that he would never forgive himself should that happen. Releasing Rúmil's arm, he decided to try once more.  
  
"I am sorry. It is just...you don't hold me back from anything important. I have been here on my own for some time, recovering from an injury. It gets lonely after a while. So I wanted to ask if you could... If you'd be willing to keep me company. I mean ... only if you have time, of course." Faramir looked down. He was rambling again, and the elf surely thought him pathetic. Heaving a resigned sigh, he opened his mouth to apologize as Rúmil started to speak.  
  
"I have nothing to do as well. And it would be a pleasure to keep you company, Faramir of Gondor." He smiled at the surprised look on the human's face. He was really rather endearing. And charming as well. And very attractive. Before he could follow that train of thought further, he was graced by a blinding smile from Faramir. "I am glad. Shall we walk for a bit? I know a few exceptionally beautiful places in this garden." Rúmil only nodded and walked beside Faramir further down the path.  
  
---  
  
Later that night, Faramir lay in his bed, smiling happily as he thought back on the events of the day. They had spent the whole day together, talking about everything that came to mind. They had gotten to know each other quite well along the way, and Faramir had to admit that he felt even more intrigued by the elf than before.   
  
Rúmil of Lórien. A warm feeling spread through his body as he recalled the sweet face. A face that he would see again, because Rúmil had agreed to meet him again tomorrow. To continue their conversation. The thought of spending more time with Rúmil filled him with happiness. Closing his eyes, he fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with images of a beautiful, blonde elf...  
  
*  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Changes

*  
  
*  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story so far. It is always nice to know that some people actually like what I am writing *grin*  
  
*  
  
It took me quite a long time to write this. Well, I had to fight against a truly gigantic writer's block for some time. Very annoying. But here finally is- the fourth chapter :)  
  
*  
  
Maybe I should warn you, though - this one is huge compared to my previous chapters. I could have split the whole thing up, but it was flowing along quite nicely, so I decided not to disrupt that.   
  
*  
  
I also wanted to get the story to a certain point, and now that I have it where I wanted it, the fun can begin.   
  
I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
*  
  
Undomiel  
*  
  
*  
Elvish Translations: Ithil - Moon  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*******************  
Chapter 4 - Changes  
*******************  
  
*  
  
---  
Rúmil kept true to his promise and joined Faramir again the next day. In the days that followed, a pattern was established between the Lórien elf and the man from Gondor. Whenever he was able, Rúmil would accompany Faramir on his walks through the garden, and if it was not possible for him to be with him, he made sure that the young halfling, Meriadoc, was with him, so he would never be alone.  
  
The days they spent together were filled with pleasant conversation and much laughter as they grew more comfortable around each other, Oftentimes they simply enjoyed a companionable silence, each content to be in the other's presence.  
  
With every day that passed thus, their feelings for each other grew and deepened slowly, blooming like a flower bathed in sunlight. However, neither of them dared voicing these emotions yet, not completely sure if the affection was returned in a similar way.   
  
So they contented themselves with gentle teasing or the occasional shy glance, filled with longing and the beginnings of passion. Meriadoc, who often joined them during their walks, was mostly seen trailing slightly behind the laughing couple, smiling a secret smile to himself. They may be unsure yet, but to him it was obvious how deep their feelings truly went.  
  
That pleasant routine was broken one evening, several days after their first meeting. Faramir and Rúmil were once again strolling through the garden, with Meriadoc walking a short distance behind them, smirking. Faramir seemed enraptured by the elf's detailed description of Lothlórien, his eyes glued to the full lips of his companion, letting the soft lilting voice wash over him.  
  
Rúmil, however, seemed unaware of them man's fascination, lost in his recounting of the beauty of his home, wanting to share a part of his life with Faramir, although he did not know why this was so important for him. He only knew that he wanted this man to get to know his world, wanted him to love his home as much as he did.  
  
Just as he was describing the way the old mellyrn glowed in an almost magical way when Ithil bathed them in his silver light, he became aware of a minor commotion not so far away, and a few moments later, a man came towards them, bearing the colours of Gondor.  
  
Faramir felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, the small flame of hope that had burned within him these last days bursting to life again. He desperately hoped that this was a good sign, that the messenger would bring them positive news, and their worst fears would not come to pass.  
  
All too soon, the man had reached them, but before Faramir had the time to ask a single question, the news seemed to break out of the exhausted human. In a voice choked with emotion, he told them of their victory. Of the destruction of the Ring of Power, how Sauron had finally perished. The King would return to them soon, and claim the throne that was rightfully his.  
  
After he had send the poor man off to rest after the strenuous journey, Faramir closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. All the tension that had been building up inside him since the King had left seemed to drain out of him, and he felt almost weak with joy.  
  
A blinding smile upon his lips, he turned towards Rúmil, wanting to share this wonderful moment with the one who meant so much to him. Their eyes locked, and the Steward of Gondor saw his joy mirrored in the eyes of the elf, but there was something entirely different as well in the startling blue orbs of his companion.  
  
For a moment they simply looked at each other, transfixed, but the next they were in each other's arms, embracing for the first time. Neither knew quite how it had happened, but they were reluctant to let go again, both feeling more complete in this moment than they ever had before in their lives.  
  
So absorbed were they in each other, they did not notice the halfling who stood only a few feet away, smirking broadly. Nor did they notice the other elf who had arrived mere moments before and stood now nearby, his expression one of shock and confusion, although both slowly gave way to anger.  
  
---  
  
Orophin walked purposefully towards the gardens in search for his younger brother. He needed to have word with him, and since Rúmil had been in the company of a certain young Gondorian Steward for a considerable amount of time lately, the garden was where he could probably be found right now.  
  
Irritation coursed through Orophin as he contemplated his brother's actions these last few days. He had spent almost every spare minute with Lord Faramir, to keep him company, as he called it. But Orophin knew his brother, and he knew the games he liked to play; he had witnessed it often enough. But if Rúmil believed he could manipulate one of the humans, and a Lord no less, then he was badly mistaken. He would make sure of it.  
  
Having reached the entrance to the gardens, he slowly walked through the breathtakingly beautiful scenery, searching for his wayward brother. Finally he spotted him in the company of Lord Faramir with the halfling, Meriadoc, trailing behind them. They were obviously lost in conversation, and he decided to use that to his advantage and get closer to them unnoticed. Maybe he could find out what his brother was planning.  
  
However, just as he was about to seek cover behind some nearby bushes and advance towards the unsuspecting couple, he was distracted by a sudden rise of the noise level from outside the gardens. Turning around to find out what had caused the disturbance, he saw a man walking towards Lord Faramir and Rúmil, bearing the colours of Gondor.  
  
He bowed before the Steward and obviously reported to him. His curiosity piqued, Orophin walked slowly closer, almost eager to hear what the messenger's news would be. He watched the conversing men intently, and after he had taken but a few steps, he saw a delighted and relieved smile spread across the Gondorian's face.  
  
All thoughts about Rúmil's games momentarily forgotten, he felt his heart fill with joy as he realised that the King must have been victorious. Sauron had finally fallen. Just as he was about to walk up to his brother and share this wonderful moment with him, both Rúmil and Faramir turned towards each other.   
  
Orophin was not sure how or why it had happened, but Rúmil suddenly threw his arms around Lord Faramir, who, after stiffening initially in shock, seemed to return the embrace willingly. Stunned into immobility, Orophin simply stared at this display of affection for a few moments, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. But he eventually remembered why he had sought out this place to begin with, and he felt a surge of anger course through him.  
  
He had been right. Rúmil was obviously trying to ensnare the unsuspecting Steward of Gondor. Like he had done it with so many others. But this time, Orophin would not allow it. He walked towards them with a determined air, reaching them just as they stepped away from each other.  
  
---  
  
Rúmil's mind was awhirl with a multitude of emotions. Confusion over what had just happened, happiness to be finally where he had dreamed to be these last few days, fear that he might scare his companion, contentment because his heart finally felt at home. He savoured every second of the embrace, feeling the warm body pressing against his, the strong arms supporting him as his knees threatened to give way. He felt the warmth emanating from Faramir seeping into his body, touching a place deep in his soul. The spicy, slightly musky smell of the young man holding him engulfed his senses, and he felt like he was floating. He felt the slight stubble of a beard against his smooth cheek, and could feel Faramir's warm breath against his neck.   
  
He started to respond to the stimulation, and he felt his body tightening as a faint tingling sensation started in his lower belly, growing slowly until his whole body felt like it was buzzing with energy. Feeling slightly embarrassed, and afraid that his condition could be discovered, he carefully stepped away from Faramir, not daring to look into his eyes.  
  
He had barely brought a few inches between himself and the man, as he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing roughly, and a familiar voice whispered harshly into his ear, "You will come with me now, my brother."  
  
Even before he could turn around, a hand seized his arm, and he was pulled away, only able to throw a confused and helpless glance in Faramir's direction, whose look of confusion mirrored his own.  
  
---  
  
Orophin had not spoken one word with Rúmil on the whole way he had dragged his brother to their room. Every time Rúmil attempted to voice his protest, he was silenced by an icy look, and finally he ceased his struggles and simply let himself be manhandled along the hallways.  
  
As soon as they reached the door to their chamber, he was shoved inside, and Orophin closed the door behind them, remaining in the doorway to block any escape route. Rúmil stared at him for a moment, getting annoyed himself, but as he saw that there was no way to avoid what was coming, he simply shrugged and sat down on his bed, looking at Orophin innocently.  
  
Orophin was not fooled by this look. His brother might be fair and he certainly exuded an air of innocence, but he knew what was beneath that façade. Finally he could take it no longer, and he managed to force the words out between clenched teeth.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Rúmil? I know you enjoy your little games in Lórien, but I will now allow you to continue in the same way while amongst humans. You cannot play with them the way you play with your own kind. The consequences could be disastrous."  
  
Rúmil listened to Orophin trying desperately not to scream at him, but since he had never been one to simply take a scolding from his brother, he started to defend himself. "Orophin, listen, there is nothing..." He could not finish the sentence as his brother cut in sharply.  
  
"Nothing? You call this nothing? You were all over him for everyone to see out there in the garden. Did you even think about what you were doing? Do you ever think? As if it were not bad enough that you had to choose a human as your newest conquest, but this one is no ordinary human. He is a Lord. The Steward of Gondor. Rúmil, this is insane. You cannot simply play with a man of his status, and then cast him aside and move to the next like you always do. Is your own pleasure really important enough for you to risk severe consequences?!"  
  
Rúmil had had enough of his brother's accusation, and he jumped off the bed, practically screaming at Orophin to make him listen. "Stop it! Now! You have no right to tell me what to do and how to behave, Orophin. I may be the youngest, but I am old enough to make my own decisions. It would be none of your concern if I was interested in Faramir of Gondor, but there is nothing between us. So please go and mind your own business!"  
  
Orophin just looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds, shaking his head as he spoke once more. "You tell me embracing someone in a public place is nothing? I know you, Rúmil. Do not try lying to me."  
  
"I am not lying. There is nothing between Faramir and me. I like him as a friend, as a companion. That is all. And I do not want to hear any more accusations from you. I have had enough for quite a while, thank you very much."  
  
Angry now, he paced around the room a few times before standing directly in front of his brother, looking up into blue eyes still flashing with barely restrained fury. "I would appreciate it if you would let me pass, Orophin. This conversation is over."  
  
Orophin refused to step aside, eying his brother apprehensively. "Where are you going? It is already dark outside, and most people will have gone to bed by now. You should sleep as well." - "Oh, I will sleep, Orophin, have no fear. But I am not willing to share this room with you tonight. I will find another place for the night. So you better let me pass, or you will regret it."  
  
Wanting to avoid a physical confrontation with Rúmil, Orophin reluctantly stepped aside, watching helplessly as his brother opened the door and strode quickly down the hallway and out of sight. Heaving a sigh full of frustration and sadness, he walked slowly towards his own bed and sat down. Putting his head in his hands, he felt fear and desperation replacing the anger.   
  
Why could Rúmil not see that he only wanted to protect him, even from himself if necessary? Swallowing heavily, he felt a lonely tear trickle down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut, covering his face with his hands.  
  
He could not lose his brother.  
  
---  
  
Rúmil had been wandering aimlessly around the silent halls, trying to calm his raging temper. He knew that Orophin probably only meant well, but he was so infuriating at times. How could he assume that he only wanted to play with Faramir? The young man was far too precious to him to even think about doing anything of this kind. And just because he had embraced him did not mean that he was attracted to Faramir.  
  
Or was he?  
  
Stopping suddenly, Rúmil thought again about what Orophin had told him. Or rather screamed at him. Closing his eyes, he imagined again how the embrace had felt, all the emotions that had coursed through him during the brief contact. How right it had felt, and how it had evoked a feeling inside him he had never known before.  
  
He again replayed the last days, how he had felt drawn to the young man from the moment he had laid eyes upon him, how these intense and foreign emotion had caused him to flee on that fateful day. He remembered as he had first spoken to Faramir the day after, and the way he had then welcomed every opportunity to spend time with the young Gondorian. How save and at home he had felt in his presence.  
  
And suddenly it all made sense, but the revelation frightened him, the recognition of his own feelings almost driving him to his knees. He was falling in love with the young man, something he had never experienced before. All his previous relationships had been casual, simply to satisfy the needs of his body, but never of his heart. He had never gotten emotionally involved with any of his partners, for reasons unknown to him.  
  
And now, when he had least expected it, he had lost his heart to a mortal. Just like his brother. He was falling in love. It might still be possible to draw back from the feelings, to break away and return to Lórien, to simply forget what had happened in the past days. But he realized that he did not want to. Because although he was frightened, he had also never felt as alive, as complete and as happy as in the time since Faramir had stepped into his life.  
  
He had never before felt so connected with another person that did not belong to his family. He did not know what would happen, but he knew one thing. He had to tell Faramir, because there was a chance that the young man had similar feelings. But it was already too late for that, because Faramir was most probably already asleep. He would speak with him in the morning.   
  
At peace with his decision and calm once more, Rúmil went silently back to his room, slipped in unnoticed by his brother and went to sleep. His dreams were filled with images of a young man from Gondor.  
  
---  
  
The first rays of the morning sun had just begun to warm the earth as a hunched figure slowly walked along a lonely path in the gardens of Minas Tirith. His head bowed, eyes staring into space, Faramir of Gondor had no mind for the beauty surrounding him, his mind replaying the happenings of the day before again and again.  
  
One moment where joy and pain had come together, one moment to turn his life upside down and shatter the hope that had grown stronger within him every day since he had met Rúmil of Lórien.  
  
He felt a shiver run down his spine as he remembered how the beautiful elf had suddenly embraced him. How the surprisingly strong arms had wound around his shoulders, the face turned into his throat, soft breath tickling his skin, silken hair rubbing against his cheek. He remembered how the elf's body had practically melted into him, how right this sudden closeness had felt, and how much his body had liked the almost intimate contact.  
  
A muffled noise startled him out of his contemplations, and he watched as a few young people were running around some distance away from him, obviously celebrating the victory of Gondor's new king. A sad smile played around the man's lips. He knew he should be happy, should be celebrating with the people of Gondor, but he found himself unable to do so. For the moment that should have filled his heart with joy had instead filled it with agony, breaking it.  
  
He had realized several days ago that his steadily growing feelings for Rúmil had nothing to do with fascination or curiosity, that they ran much deeper, and it had frightened him at first. But he could not deny what his heart had been telling him, that he was falling desperately in love with the Lórien elf, a feeling that, once acknowledged, had grown stronger with each day spend in Rúmil's company.  
  
When the elf had embraced him the day before, he felt like his wishes, his dreams might become reality, his deepest desire coming true. But the flame of hope within him had been extinguished as Orophin of Lórien had forcibly dragged his brother away from him. He had caught Rúmil's eyes before he had vanished, full of confusion and something else...  
  
He should have known that it would be impossible. A man and an elf, together? It might have worked for the Lady of Rohan and Rúmil's brother, Haldir, but they surely were the exception. Orophin would make sure that his younger brother saw reason, and they would return to their home, to their own kind, where they belonged.  
  
He would never see Rúmil of Lórien again, never hear his sweet voice again, see that beautiful face, feel the strong body in his arms. Rúmil would probably find himself a mate, have children, and eventually pass across the sea with the others of his kind.   
  
And he, Faramir, would be left behind. Alone. Mourning.  
  
He felt a tightness burning in his throat, and the ground before him started to get blurry all of a sudden, but he fought against the tears that threatened to fall, caused by the thought of his love spending his life with another. He clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to hinder the flow, but it was no use, and he felt the wetness on his cheeks as they ran down his face. Suppressing a sob, he slowly sank to his knees, his shoulders shaking with the force of his sudden grief.  
  
That was how Rúmil found him after he had slipped out of his room at the break of dawn, his desire to speak with the one who held his heart greater than his need for rest. He had returned to the place where the messenger had reported to them the day before in the hope that Faramir could be found here as well, but the scene that met his eyes let his heart stop in his chest.  
  
Dread coursed through him as he ran towards the kneeling and trembling figure, afraid that Faramir might be hurt in some way. He sank to the ground beside the miserable form, trying to determine the cause for the other's distress. "Faramir, what ails you? Are you hurt? Do you need to see a healer? Please, tell me what is wrong." As he did not receive an answer after a moment, he grew even more concerned, and he touched the young man's shoulder gently, feeling the shivers running through his body.   
  
Finally unable to stand the other's misery any longer, he placed a hand under Faramir's chin, lifting his head and looking pleadingly into his swollen and red-rimmed eyes. "I beg you, tell me what is wrong", he asked softly.  
  
Faramir felt ashamed of having been caught like this by the one who was the reason for his emotional turmoil. But nonetheless he cherished the chance to see the beautiful creature once more, if only to bid him farewell.  
  
He swallowed several times to make throat work again, yet his voice was hoarse as he responded. "Have you come to say goodbye? Surely you will return to Lothlórien with your brother as soon as possible. I hope that the future will bring you much happiness. And I am sorry that I was the cause for any arguments between you and Orophin. I did not mean..."  
  
Rúmil was stunned into silence for a moment, not comprehending at first what the other was talking about. As he finally realized what Faramir must think, he cursed himself and interrupted the other's ramblings.  
  
"Faramir, no. I am not leaving, I would never just leave you, not now that I have finally found you." At Faramir's slightly confused look, he smiled and continued, "These last days have been very precious to me. I have never felt so drawn to someone as I have been to you. You have awakened feelings inside my heart I have never experienced before, and I was frightened by their strangeness and power."   
  
Blushing faintly as he was about to confess his love to the other, he moved his gaze away from the man's face, preferring to stare at the ground as he continued in a soft voice. "I have been too afraid to realize what these feelings meant, until last night. It was actually Orophin's accusations that forced me to think about them in a more serious way. And because of that I finally realised that I am ... that I am in love with you. That you fill my heart with more joy than I ever thought possible. You complete me in a way I had never dared to imagine. I feel in my heart that we belong to each other, and I want to be with you. Now, and forever."  
  
Rúmil finally dared to look up again, not knowing what to expect after his confession. He was shocked to see more tears coursing down Faramir's face, but his eyes held no sadness any longer. They sparkled with hope and joy, and in that moment Rúmil could see his future in them, their future, and he knew that the other felt the same way he did.  
  
A wondrous smile curved his lips, and he could have shouted with happiness, but Faramir had other ideas. Without giving himself time to think about what he was about to do, he gently took Rúmil's face between his hands and drew him forward. As their lips met for the first time, still unsure, tender, both felt an incredible warmth spreading through them, and they moaned softly into the caress.   
  
Soon the kiss became more passionate, tinged with desperation and longing and hope and love. Before it could grow too heated, however, Rúmil drew back, smiling apologetically. "I am afraid we do not have time for this, for I must go back to my room before my brother awakens. And this may also not be the best place for anything else."  
  
Faramir looked around them and blushed slightly, nodding in agreement, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. Rúmil saw that the other was still a bit overwhelmed, and made a suggestion. "I have to attend to several things today, but I would like to meet you this evening, after the sun has sunken beneath the horizon. Then we can continue our conversation." Seeing a mirroring sparkle enter Faramir's eyes, he went on. "I will come to your chambers as soon as I am able. Will you await me there, my love?"   
  
Grasping his hand and squeezing it tightly, Faramir simply nodded, still too giddy with joy to try his voice. He leaned in again, and brushed another soft kiss across the elf's mouth. Then he stood up and held out a hand to his companion.   
  
Smiling sweetly, Rúmil took the offered hand, and side by side they walked slowly back inside, there fingers intertwined.  
  
---  
  
It was dark outside as Rúmil silently walked along the corridors towards the chambers of the Steward of Gondor. His day had been a busy one, with many things to take care of, all the while avoiding Orophin and his fiery temper. He smirked as he remembered the visit to Haldir's and Èowyn's room today. Orophin had caused quite an amusing scene, raving and glaring at him while he himself only wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. Once he had caught Èowyn smiling at him, as if she knew what was going on inside his mind at that moment.  
  
Shaking off the memories with a fond smile, he realised that he had arrived at Faramir's door, and his heart started pounding in his chest. He did not know what to expect, how far his love would be willing to proceed this first evening, but he would gladly take whatever was offered to him, contend to simply be in the other's presence.   
  
He quietly opened the door, stepping inside without allowing himself to look around. With his back to the room he closed the door once again, locking it so they would not be disturbed, and with anticipation filling him he turned around. And gasped.  
  
The room was bathed in the light of dozens of softly flickering candles, and a pleasant scent filled in the air. However, his eyes were glued to the figure sitting on the bed, with his hands clasped in his lap, looking insecure and hopeful, scared and eager all at once.  
  
Rúmil felt as if his heart would burst with the love he felt for this young man, and he closed his eyes to draw in a deep breath and calm himself. Opening them again, he slowly moved forward, towards the beautiful being on the bed.  
  
*  
  
To be continued...  
  
*  
  
* 


	5. Beloved

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter for this story. I got a bit caught up in my "A New Experience", and I am a bit slow when it comes to 

updating, anyway *grin* 

Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you will enjoy it as well. Sadly, the poor thing has no plot at all, it is just one major love act *lol* ... Well, I don't think you will mind ;-)

However, since a large part of this chapter is once again NC-17, I had to cute the ff.net version off rather abruptly. 

Originally I only wanted to leave a note, as I did with the previous chapter, but apparently my readers like it when at least part of a chapter is posted here, so... here you go :-) 

Anyway, if you want to read the whole thing, please go to my homepage or to our yahoo group, where you can find the uncut version :-)

The links are in my bio.

But please **don't forget to review here on fanfiction.net** anyway. *grin* Please, because a writer only lives from feedback. And you don't want me to starve, do you? ;-)

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the story so far, and especially the last chapter. You are wonderful. :-)

Now, on with the story.

*******************

Chapter 6 - Beloved

*******************

~~~

The morning sun had already begun to warm the gardens of Minas Tirith, and the excited chatter of countless birds filled the air with a sweet melody. Two little sparrows were sitting on a windowsill, feathers puffed out and basking in the sunlight, occasionally chirping happily at each other.

Behind them in the room, two figures lay peacefully curled around each other. The blond elf had his arms wrapped possessively around the man's middle, his face nestled into the red-brown hair of his lover. 

Faramir felt himself drifting on the edge of wakefulness, the comfort of sleep still clinging to his senses, but the sounds of the awakening nature were just too sweet to resist. Slowly opening his eyes, he needed a moment to orientate himself while enjoying the sensation of the arms surrounding him. 

Slowly the memories of the previous evening returned, and a brilliant smile stole itself across his features as he realized it had all not just been a pleasant dream. Unable to contain his happiness any longer, he slowly turned around in his beloved's arms, only to discover that Rúmil was still sound asleep.  

A deep feeling of love washed through Faramir as he studied his lover's beautiful face. The elf looked wholly innocent when asleep, with no lines of worry to distract from the perfection of his features. The blue of his eyes, now vacant in sleep, could rival the deepest sea, while the fine silvery blond of his hair would probably even cause the moon herself to experience jealousy.

However, the features Faramir's gaze were most drawn to were the full, pouting lips, so soft and inviting and slightly opened...

Feeling magically drawn to those lips, Faramir raised his hand to slowly caress them with the pads of his fingers. He could feel Rúmil's sweet breath, and again memories of last night assailed him, making him remember the feeling of the elf's mouth on his, of those gentle hands caressing his body, making him ache with need.

Faramir shook himself slightly before he could get too lost in his musings. However, his body had already awakened due to the sweet recollections, and he could already feel the first stirrings of arousal wash through him. Faramir shook his head in wry amusement. He had never known himself to be this easily affected by another's presence, and here he was, aroused by a mere memory.

The amusement soon faded, though, as his eyes were once again drawn to the sleeping beauty before him, and he felt a sweet ache in his heart as he pondered just how fast and how deep he had fallen for this ethereal being. Powerless to resist the temptation any longer, Faramir carefully leaned forward and touched his lips to his lover's.

The moment their lips met, a soft moan escaped Faramir as his body became awash with sensation, and within seconds he lost himself in the kiss. Carefully he lowered his body on his lover's, mindful so as not to crush him, but also aware of the greater strength an elven body possessed. Taking advantage of Rúmil's slightly parted lips, he slid his tongue in to explore his lover's mouth just as his hands tangled in the elf's silvery hair, changing the angle and thus causing the kiss to deepen further.

A soft moan and the feeling of hands slowly sliding up his sides made him aware that his lover had obviously awakened due to the sensual stimulation. Breaking the kiss with some reluctance, Faramir leaned back slightly, so he was better able to study his love. Light blue eyes, sparkling with delight and quite a bit of mischief, regarded him for a moment before a seductive smile settled around his sensual mouth.

"What a pleasant way to start the day, my love. I certainly could get used to this," Rúmil said in a still somewhat sleep-roughened voice, his hand meanwhile gently caressing Faramir's face. The young Gondorian's heart almost melted at the love he saw shining from his companion's eyes. For until now there had still been a small bit of insecurity residing inside him concerning the seriousness of the elf's feelings. 

Now, however, confronted with the honest adoration shining from his love's eyes, that small doubt was finally laid to rest, while at the same time a burning passion was unleashed inside Faramir. Acting on pure impulse, he gave in to the hunger inside him and took Rúmil's mouth in a possessive kiss. 

A small startled gasp managed to escape Rúmil's lips before he was silenced by Faramir's mouth, but oh, he was not about to complain. He had never imagined that such an almost feral side would exist in the usually calm and gentle Gondorian, and he had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised. He would have liked to ponder this new insight further, but as one of Faramir's hands slid down to caress an already hardened nipple, it became hard to hold on to any serious thought.

Faramir was enjoying himself immensely. Now that this last nagging doubt had been removed from his heart and mind, he felt a lightness inside himself he had never experienced before. He was finally able to look inside his own heart, a place he had avoided for far too long out of fear and self-hatred, and it was telling him that what he had found with Rúmil had the potential to outlast any imaginable obstacle.  His heart had finally found what it had been searching for all his life, and it was singing with joy within his breast.

A soft whimper from Rúmil brought him out of his reflections, and with a small start he realized that one of his hands had snuck down to the elf's nipple. Grinning inwardly, he put all possibly distracting thoughts aside and concentrated fully on the task at hand.

Breaking the kiss so both of them were able to draw breath again, Faramir then proceeded to place passionate kisses along his lover's throat up to the delicately pointed ear. He carefully took the lobe between his teeth and bit down gently, which caused Rúmil to arch his back while he let out a stifled moan. Deciding that he liked that sound and wanted to hear more of it, Faramir placed butterfly kisses all the way to the tip of the elf's ear. He closed his lips abound the tip and sucked lightly, his tongue caressing the tantalizing bit of flesh. Faramir had known that elven ears, and especially the tips, were extremely sensitive, but the intensity of Rúmil's reaction to his touches still surprised him.

Rúmil had his hands fisted in the sheets as he arched his back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth slightly open, panting. He felt shivers running up and down his spine as the heavenly mouth of his lover worshipped his sensitive ear, and he felt as if he would melt from the pleasure at any moment. For someone who was supposedly quite inexperienced, Faramir certainly knew how to bring him to the heights of pleasure.

Suddenly Faramir increased the suction, and tenderly bit down on the tip of his ear, which caused any remaining conscious thoughts Rúmil might have had to shut off at once, and he moaned while desperately clutching at Faramir's shoulders.

Faramir tormented his lover a moment longer by using his teeth and lips on his sensitive ear, which caused Rúmil to moan helplessly and he began writhing in his lover's strong embrace. Only when the elf's grip on his shoulders started to turn vicelike did he cease his ministrations and leaned back slightly to study his flushed lover.

As he saw how Rúmil gradually struggled out of the sensual haze he had been in, Faramir took a moment to actually be surprised at himself. He had never suspected that such a passionate side could exist inside him, however, there had not been many opportunities to find out about it in the past, he admitted ironically. 

So it was all the more surprising now that he was able to let go so completely with a lover he had only known for such a short period of time. Regarding his beloved's stunning features, however, he knew in his heart that it was Rúmil who had brought out the best in him, and who had given him enough confidence to embrace this more passionate side of his personality.

Thus filled of love and passion, Faramir bend down to kiss Rúmil once more, gently this time, and he felt two strong arms wrap around his neck and slender fingers tangle in his hair as the kiss was returned with just as much fervour.

Drawing back after long minutes of kissing, Faramir regarded his glowing lover once more with a teasing smile on his face. "It appears I have discovered one of your special spots. Are all elven ears this sensitive?" At that, Rúmil chuckles slightly, a clear sound that filled Faramir with incredible joy. "Aye, our ears are one of our most sensitive areas, but there are others which are no less responsive ... as I am sure you will find out yourself," he added with a seductive smile.

Faramir smiled back at his beloved, and he realized that now in this moment, he was happier than ever before in his live. A happiness that had been caused by this wondrous being lying beneath him. Acting on what his feelings were telling him, he bent close to his love again and whispered hoarsely in his ear, "I want to make love to you."

Rúmil's eyes, which had fluttered shut as his lover had bent close once more, snapped open at the softly whispered words, and he regarded his beloved closely, intrigued. He had been aware that great passion was hiding inside the shy young man, but he had not thought that he would assume a dominant attitude so soon in their relationship. 

However, one look into Faramir's passion glazed eyes told him all he needed to know, and a flutter of excitement started deep in his stomach, spreading throughout his whole body until he was shivering with anticipation at the notion of being claimed by his love.

Brushing his thumb lovingly across Faramir's full lips, he only had the time for a huskily whispered "Yes" before those sensual lips claimed his once again, and Faramir settled his body more comfortably atop his own.

Since both were still in a state of undress due to last night's activities, there were no clothes that required being shed first, nothing that stood in the way of their passion. There was no need for words as they started kissing and caressing, hands roaming first gently, then with greater longing over bare skin, fisting in long hair, teasing and arousing relentlessly.

Finally they broke apart, gasping for breath, which for Rúmil soon turned into throaty moans as Faramir once more attacked his throat with abandon. Only this time he choose to ignore the elf's ears and instead let his mouth wander downwards to the hollow of his throat, where he dipped his tongue deeply, repeatedly, causing Rúmil to throw his head back to give him greater access.

He did not linger there for long, however, for he was fuelled with a burning need to make Rúmil his, and so he travelled further downwards to his lover's nipples, grazing first one then the other roughly with his teeth, which caused Rúmil to moan steadily and arch his back, trying to get closer to the divine stimulation.

Spending several minutes on the deliciously hard nubs, Faramir managed to work his beloved close to frenzy before he let his mouth journey further to the elf's navel. There he remained for long moments, sucking and licking and pushing his tongue inside repeatedly, which had Rúmil groaning and writhing and clutching the sheets, all coherent speech apparently lost.

Faramir allowed himself a small, satisfied smile at that. Apparently he had found another of his lover's highly sensitive spots, but he did not take the time to ponder this further since the focus of his interest was now so close and he felt unable and unwilling to resist.

A/N: Sorry folks, I have to cut this version right here before it gets too hot ;-) If you want to know what else happens between them, then visit my homepage or our Yahoo Group. 

But don't forget to review, so I know how you liked it *grin*

Thanks for reading, and now off with you to the unedited version *lol* 

Have fun, and please **REVIEW.**


End file.
